


Fifth Year Surprise

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: BTOB, K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Fluff, VIXX 5th anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: BTOB decided to surprise their fellow idols on a big day.





	Fifth Year Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for VIXX's 5th anniversary. Happy 5th to them!

Eunkwang woke up to someone shaking him a little too roughly, and when he opened his eyes, it fell on a familiar black haired, smiling member. He rubbed sleep away from his eyes and noticed that it was just getting light outside and for a moment he wondered why Minhyuk was here so early but then he remembered. Today was the 24th, they had something planned for today. Even when he was busy with the musical, he made sure to spare some time for this surprise. He got up and got himself ready while he assumed Minhyuk was rounding up all the others that were coming with them. When he finally walked out, Minhyuk, Hyunsik and Sungjae were in the kitchen having a quick bite to eat before they left.

“Come eat a little bit, so you don’t get too hungry...” Minhyuk said as he motioned to an empty seat.

“Is Peniel joining us?” Eunkwang asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

“No, he has a schedule this morning...” Minhyuk answered him, and he gave a small smile. He wanted most, if not all of them to be there but he knew that schedules always came first and right at this minute, they were all important. He was just thankful that he was given the go ahead to take a couple hours away from his musical.

They all finished up and got in the car, Minhyuk driving them to where they needed to go. They had decided last night that they wanted to get some flowers and a little cake and maybe some balloons if they came across it.

“Do you think they’ll be surprised?” Sungjae asked as they got closer to their destination, his tone carried his excitement.

“Do you think they’ll like it, is more the question...” Hyunsik answered him in a monotone. Eunkwang looked at him through the rear view mirror and gave him a reassuring smile. Hyunsik thought it was all a great idea, no doubt about it, but he was nervous at how the others would react. He didn’t want to impose on them or crash their own party.

“Hyunsik-ah...just hide behind me, they all love me...” Eunkwang told him with a cheeky smile and the whole car erupted in shouts of protest.

When Minhyuk had parked the car, Eunkwang took Hyunsik with him to find a cake, while Minhyuk and Sungjae went in search of a bouquet.

“How about this cake? It looks so delicious!” Hyunsik called out as he pointed to a chocolate one, his mouth almost drooling at this point. Eunkwang walked over to him and gave him a playful slap on the shoulder.

“Ya, stop drooling! Are you still hungry??” he asked in an amused tone. Hyunsik showed his eye smile and Eunkwang laughed at him. 

“I think we should go with less chocolate...how about this one?” he looked through the glass and picked out one with a marble effect on the inside.

“Ooh...fancy...take that one...” Hyunsik answered him and he clapped his hands in joy. Eunkwang joined in with the clapping and they both laughed it off when they realized the store people were giving them warm but strange smiles. Straight away, Eunkwang apologized for their behaviour and proceeded to buy the cake and some other pastries for the boys as well. When they got back to their car, the other two were already hiding in it, a big bouquet of flowers clearly seen through the windscreen window.

“I thought you were just buying cake?” Minhyuk asked when he noticed that they came back with a small bag or two.

“I had to buy something else or Hyunsik would’ve eaten the cake before we got there!” Eunkwang replied in a teasing tone as he laughed with Hyunsik.

“Ahh...let’s go!”

~~~

Arriving at the venue just in time, Minhyuk parked the car at the back as someone came out the back door. They quickly made their way out to greet said person as loud screams of fans could be heard in the air.

“Noona, thank you so much for helping us out!” Minhyuk said to the coordi noona after they greeted her.

“It’s no problem...I know they did something similar with you guys too so I was already expecting something...” she answered as she led them inside. They walked into the air conditioned room and all of them gasped at the various photos and videos that adorned the walls. Carefully, they placed the cake and flowers on a table nearby before they wondered about the big room, taking everything that had been VIXX for the last five years. Currently, the boys were out front, having a mini fan meeting with their Starlights, so the BTOB boys were free to wonder around some more. Sungjae and Hyunsik laughed at the various photos and Eunkwang stood in awe in front of the music videos that were playing on the wall. He wondered if they would ever be a time when BTOB could do a concept of their own.

“It’s nice isn’t it?” Minhyuk asked him as he back hugged Eunkwang and rested his head on his shoulder.

“They suit that concept so well...”

“We should do something like this one day,” he mentioned as they kept watch.

“Do you think we’d find a concept that could fit us all?? I’m pretty sure that we’d have a loose member at every other moment throughout the whole thing,” Minhyuk laughed and Eunkwang sighed as only a leader could.

“Oh hey, look, Ken draws better than Eunkwang hyung!” they both heard and they turned around to see Sungjae and Hyunsik hovering over some frames. Eunkwang walked over ready to protest but when he saw the pictures, he shut his mouth. They were right, in a sense.

They had just finished writing their well wishes for the wall when the coordi noona came back and told them that the boys were coming in now. In a scurry, they got the candles on the cake ready and made the flowers look pretty as they stood in the middle of the room. The noise of the front door opening reached their ears and they all shushed as the loud voices of Ravi and Ken could be heard. Sungjae whispered something along the lines of ‘those hyungs are really loud!’ and Minhyuk was quick to shut him up in case they got caught before they could surprise them.

The boys came in from meeting the fans, their energy still buzzing through the air. Ken and Ravi were in a loud conversation about how happy they were that many fans showed up, loud enough to speak for the rest of them. They walked further in, thoughts on doing last minute checks before letting anyone in, when Leo –the only one walking faster than the others- was the first to notice their guests who stood in the middle of the room. He stopped short, frozen in place at what he saw and that caused N to walk into him.

“Leo why did you-“ N started to ask him but when he turned around to see what Leo was looking at, his face broke into a smile.

“SURPRISE!”

The boys gasped and smiled brightly at their friends, their buzzed feeling tripled instantly.

“Happy 5th VIXX!”

“Please blow the candles before it all melts,” Eunkwang told them and they all hurriedly hovered around the cake he was holding.

“Make a wish though!” Sungjae excitedly said to them and they all looked at each other, that one wish in minds, before they turned and blew the candles out together. There were claps and cheers all round as they celebrated on. Minhyuk gave the flowers to Ravi and he gushed at how pretty they were.

“Thank you guys so much for coming and surprising us, this is really, this means a lot...” N stumbled over his words, his emotions becoming a little too much all at once.

“Hey, we’re one big happy family remember?” Minhyuk told him as they hugged. They all celebrated amongst themselves as they looked around the room once more. Their voices got louder as they kept talking and soon they came to realize that it was getting late.

“Oh, we have to get going...we have schedules that we need to get to,” Minhyuk looked at the time and called out to the others.

“Congratulations on your 5th again!”

“Thank you all so much for coming by to celebrate with us, if only for a little while. We appreciate it, we really do!” N thanked them and they all hugged once before they parted ways.

“Aww...we have such great friends!” Hyuk back hugged Hongbin and nuzzled his face into the back of his shoulder.

“Family, Hyuk. They’re family...”


End file.
